ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enor
GiantITP Forum - OOTS #785 - The Discussion Thread, post #25, SPoD |str=~29 |dex=~8 |con=~17 |int=~8 |wis=~10 |cha=~9 |feats= |skills=Speak Language (Giant), Speak Language (Draconic) |abilities=Half-dragon racial abilities, half-ogre racial abilities |spells= |width=250px }} Enor is a half-dragon half-ogre, the offspring of an ogre and a blue dragon. He is a bounty hunter and the partner and friend of Gannji. Biography ''Blood Runs in the Family'' Enor and Gannji first appeared hunting after Nale in order to collect the bounty put on him by the Empress of Blood. Enor and Gannji wrongly identified Elan, Vaarsuvius, and Haley as Nale and the Linear Guild,Comic #715, "Wanted" captured them, and took them to the Palace of Blood. Elan, V, and Haley escaped but were recaptured by Tarquin, Elan's father. The mistake was realized and Elan, V, and Haley were revealed to the bounty hunters as innocent. The bounty hunters got 8,000 GP compensation, as the wanted poster for the Nale didn't say Nale had a twin brother. Gannji initially wanted 50,000 GP for the mistake because he was holding A THERMAL DETONATOR(!), which was actually a can of tomato soup. (Gannji was apparently only trying to keep the Star Wars theme going, as earlier Tarquin had said to Elan, "I am your father.")Comic #724, "It IS Fairly Spicy, However" Later on, Enor and Gannji got into a fight with Roy and Belkar in the Sunrise Bloody Sunrise Bed and Breakfast,Comic #728, "The Price of Yummies" who recognized them from their footprints and the fact they had Haley's moisturizer on them. Enor blasted Roy with lightning and started a fight in the bar,Comic #729, "No Real Shocker" causing Roy, Belkar, Gannji, and Enor to get arrestedComic #730, "Brunchroom Brawl" and eventually end up in the arena, Roy and Belkar for not having papersComic #731, "Long Tail of the Law" and Enor and Gannji because Tarquin 'lost' their paperwork for extorting money from him in front of his son.Comic #735, "Of Clerks and Clerics" With Enor readily identifiable as the strongest of the gladiator recruits, it was initially though that he would face Roy in the arena. However, Tarquin wished to make them suffer, so he had Enor face Gannji instead. On the arena floor, Enor refused to fight Gannji. Realizing that Tarquin would have them executed if they didn't fight, Gannji came up with a plan to have Enor kill him and take his tail as a trophy, later paying a cleric to Resurrect him from the remains. Enor still refused to kill Gannji. Just as Tarquin's firing squad released their quarrels to kill the pair, the allosaurus Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator rampaged onto the sands, taking many of the arrows and causing chaos. Bloodfeast had been released by Belkar, who felt pity on Gannji and Enor, comparing the fight to him being force to fight Mr. Scruffy. Bloodfeast damaged Enor's wing restraints, allowing him and Gannji to fly out of the arena. Enor was later seen with Gannji helping the underground resistance movement against Tarquin along with Ian Starshine and Amun-Zora. Current Activities Enor is likely with Ganjji where ever he is, presumably enacting Elan's plan to undermine Tarquin. Personality and Traits Enor is fantastically strong, as the offspring of an ogre and a dragon. He is large sized, with blue scales from his draconic lineage, and a pronounced underbite from his ogre heritage. He has a deep love for Gannji, and looks to the lizardfolk rogue for guidance in all things. He is not very intelligent, so he is able to be mollified with childish ruses like Gannji's "Lizardfolk Victory StringComic #777, "Under the Arena". He is totally loyal to Gannji, refusing to fight him, even under pain of death.Comic #783, "Cold Blooded" Powers and Abilities Enor's class is unknown, but the favored class for half-ogres is barbarian; it is likely this is his class. The strength modifier for his race is a whopping +18, making him among the strongest characters in the series. According to the profit the Empire of Blood made from their NPC WBL (wealth by level) plus the reward of 8000 gp they got back, minus the cost to replace the soldiers and to purchase their gladiator equipment, he is probably around Level 9 after accounting for his +4 racial level adjustment (total level 13).Comic #785, "The Cost of Freedom" NPC wealth by level is not in the SRD, but is listed in table 4-23 on page 127 of the D&D v3.5 Dungeon Master's Guide. References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Reptile Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Inhabitants of the Empire of Blood